hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tesoro-tomato
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hetalia Archives! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aster Selene page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icelilly (Talk) 19:08, May 12, 2011 Help What is it exactly that you need help with? I'm really confused about your wiki. Icelilly 20:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thats the thing, I'm not exactly sure how to fix everything up to seem appealing, and I wuz just wondering if you knew howTesoro-tomato 21:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's a broad response. There are many ways to make a wiki appealing. If you're looking at a similar look as to what we have, I am not the person to ask. I didn't make the front page or BG. That was all done without my permission but I left it the way it is since it seems I can't do anything without making people angry (even though I am the sole admin of this place). Do you have an idea of what you want it to look like? Icelilly 22:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, not really, I'm srsly no good at stuff like this, such as colour cordination and such, I'm more of a....oh how would you say it.......a person who would rather draw the pics and such and then have someone add the colours into it for me....I'm really sorry if I'm bothering you I'm not good with colours either. If it pleases the eyes, I'm cool with it. I do recommend removing the Latest Activity section on the main page as it's messy and it's not needed. Logged in users automatically get sent to the Recent Activity page. Also, do avoid adding too many images. Too many images may affect the performance of slower computers which will keep people from coming. It's also messy. Icelilly 01:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for helping me out, I'm sorry to be a bother and all, I will remove the Recent Activity part and if you have any more advice it is much appreciated You're welcome! You're not being a bother at all. I noticed you have the rules posted up. I recommend posting them in he menu at the top since the menu will be one of the first things users see. Putting it at the bottom of the page sort of signals that the rules are not so important and might go missed from new users. You can fix that by editing MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation (NOTE: Only admins can edit this feature). While I am still here, I hope you do realize that HA has moved away from Wikia and we're currently looking to remake this place into something else. We are in need of input from users and we urge all users to get involved. Please use the links below to get a better view of the situation. http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icelilly/%28IMPORTANT%29_Hetalia_Archives_has_moved! http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FH14/Shout-wiki_Site_is_Back_Online!_%28Mostly%29 http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FH14/Repurposing_this_Wiki Thanks! Also, don't forget to sign your posts. It's a rule here. ;3 Icelilly 04:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou! I'll check these out and I'll move the rules and stuff, again thankyou so much Tesoro-tomato 11:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Please let me know if you need anything else! Icelilly 13:59, May 13, 2011 (UTC)